If I Lost You - KisaIta
by mysticaldragon11
Summary: A mission goes awry and Kisame is missing. Itachi doesn't realize how much he cares for Kisame until he has to stay in the room alone. He goes and finds him and confesses his love, will Kisame confess back? Fluff one shot!


The last ninja fell as blood soaked through my cloak. I stood and surveyed the area. There didn't seem to be any survivors. That was good, because I didn't want to be here any longer than was neccessary.

As I looked around, I noticed that my partner was M.I.A. 'Where could he have gone?' I thought as I began trying to get a chakra signal on him. Nothing. There was no sound, no sign and no chakra presence. Where was Kisame?

I began walking through the forest in the same direction we had come. I glanced from tree to tree, keeping the sharingan activated and looking for signs of blood or anything that might tell me where my partner might have gone.

So far there was no blood or even a hint to tell me where he was.. But there were three other directions he could have gone. I stopped about a mile out from the battle ground, beginning a perimiter sweep in a big circle. Combing every inch of ground I could.

It took me about two hours to search the area and had come up with nothing. No sign of my partner at all. Not one to worry, I simply began heading back to the base. Pein wasn't going to like this. Oh well, what else could I do? I could run panicking through the forest shouting my partner's name.

Oh yeah, like that wouldn't draw attention. But because I was an Uchiha, I wouldn't dare. The smart thing to do in this case was to go back to the base, report to Pein, hope Kisame wasn't dead and wait to see if he returned or not. After a day or two, if he hasn't, send out a search team and hope he doesn't kill me for abandoning him.

Sounds plausible doesn't it? I thought so.

I walked through the entrance of the base. My mind dwelling on the where abouts of my partner. I knocked lightly on Pein's door and waited for the muffled "Enter" before stepping inside. As I suspected Pein wasn't pleased and I got an earful. Bowing I left and went to mine and Kisame's room.

I took a quick shower and lay on my bed thinking and planning what I would say to the shark once he returned. 'Hey I'm sorry I left you out there bleeding and dying, but I had to report to Pein.' Okay so that was a bit overdramatic. But even so, what would I say to my partner?

I could say that I gave it my best and that I had searched for two hours non stop. But had I really gave it my best? Probably not by his standards. Therein lies the problem. The shark was probably going to kill me no matter what I said.

I sighed in defeat as I glanced towards my partner's now empty bed. The blankets were crumpled at the foot and the pillow was all bunched from the shark's fists being shoved into the sides to fluff the middle. The corner of the room looked so depressingly empty without samahada.

A feeling came over me as I looked at the now lonely room I had shared with my partner for the last four years. This would be the first time that I had come back without my partner after a battle. This would be the first time we'd been seperated during a battle.

Okay so we'd had solo missions. I have had to sleep in the room alone before, but I hadn't been this unsure about my partner's well being before. Even if Kisame were hurt in the past, we always managed to make it back together and still be in the same room together. Somehow this felt really wrong.

Despite the fact that I was about as emotional as a rock. This bothered me. Why? Because Kisame was my partner. Because we've been partners for four years. Because I was used to Kisame being around and now he wasn't. Because....A gasp escaped my lips as I realized something I hadn't before.

There's no way. That couldn't be it. Could it? Could it seriously be that I loved Kisame? That was ludicrous. But something inside of me kept echoing that fact. My eyes suddenly grew bigger as I realized it must be true. I loved Kisame. I needed Kisame. I wanted Kisame home now!

I got up and walked out the door headed to Pein's office, I knocked and didn't even wait for a response. Not a good idea, but I was on a mission. Pein glared at the intrusion. "This better be good for you to barge in here like that." He growled. "I apologize leader-sama, but I have a request." I stated flatly.

"A request?" Pein asked indifferently. "Yes I would like to go search for Kisame." I said in my usual monotone. Pein raised an eyebrow at me, no doubt wondering what had come over me. "No, we stick to the plan. If he's not back by then, you can go search for him." He said as he went back to his paperwork.

I could feel the anger bubbling up inside of me and I would have retorted if 1) I wasn't an Uchiha and 2) A lightbulb hadn't come on that instant. "I understand leader-sama" I said as bordely as possible. I bowed and left, my plan already coming together in my head.

I went back to our room and packed lightly but sufficiently and leapt from the window. Not the best of plans maybe, but after my initial realization I had to do it. If Pein wouldn't let me go I'd have to take matters into my own hands and take the consequences later. I had to find Kisame if my life depended on it, and it probably did.

I reached the battle ground as the sun was setting. I pulled out a glow stick and used it to scan the area. All the bodies were gone. Most likely cleaned up by Anbu, their blood still staining the ground. I walked in one direction and then the next. I glanced at the ground and the trees looking for any clue as to which way my partner had gone.

I was getting frustrated and was about to give up when something that I had not seen before caught my eye. I walked to a tree and eyed the branch. A piece of material was caught on the branch in the leaves. Black with a small amount of red on it. Not significant to anyone else, but like hitting the jackpot for me. It was definately a piece of Kisame's cloak.

I berated myself for missing it before and began walking in that direction. I walked due east for what must have been two, two and a half miles. I was sure that there was no way Kisame could have made it that far even in battle. But then again anything is possible.

An hour later, led me to an outcropping of rocks at the edge of a cliff. I could hear water running as in a river or a stream. I walked to the edge of the rocks shining my glow stick on the rocks looking for any evidence that someone had disturbed them in a fall. Sure enough there was a fresh break where the rocks had been sheered clean recently.

I dropped the glow stick over the edge and watched as it landed about twenty maybe thirty feet down. Not real high and lots to hold onto unless your falling, I began my desent to the ground. I climbed carefully trying not to injure myself as I kept looking for any sign that Kisame was down here.

I had no idea how long I climbed downward, but I was relieved to finally make it to the bottom. Now why didn't I just jump down to the ground you ask? You really don't want to drop into the middle of a place that's not far from your previous battle.

Ninja have been known to wait and see if you show again so they can kill you the second time around. Climbing makes it easier to hide. Once I reached the ground I picked up my glow stick and stood listening for any sound that I was aboput to be ambushed. There was nothing so I turned toward the river and surveyed it.

Not a fast moving one but moving just the same, I came to the conclusion that if Kisame had fallen into it, he could have been carried down stream easily if he were unconcious and floating. If he were alert he would have been able to stand up with no trouble, unless he was injured.

Which brings us to another option. He could have missed the water and still ended up injured where he couldn't climb to make it back up top. So naturally he would follow the river down stream. I began walking down river keeping an out look on any possible signs of my partner.

I checked the river and the outcroppings wondering if he'd gotten hung up on any somewhere. No such luck. I walked around a bend and breathed in slightly. Not quite a gasp but not quite a sigh. A waterfall had caught my view and I automatically hoped that Kisame hadn't went over it.

I cursed slightly as I tried to figure out how I would be able to get down there to find him, minus throwing myself over the edge. "Itachi?" I jerked at the sound of my name as relief washed over me. "Kisame? Where are you?" I asked just above a whisper. I'm here Itachi." I heard him say back as a glow stick came into view.

I walked over to an outcropping of rocks, just inside of a little cove. There sat Kisame on a pile of crumbling rocks. No wonder I hadn't seen him, he was hidden well. True ninja form. "Are you hurt?" I asked calmly as I shined my glow stick over his body looking for wounds or blood.

"Hai, I think I may have a couple of broken ribs." He said as he winced in pain. I nodded and sat next to Kisame. I turned to face him as I looked into his eyes. I reached up and put a hand on his cheek. "Kisame, I'm so sorry that I left you out here. I tried to find you but I couldn't." I said as my throat became tight.

"Itachi, it's not your fault. You couldn't have known." He said as I nodded. True I couldn't have known. But I felt bad anyway. Kisame looked at me and I could see the questions in his eyes. Like was this really me and did I hit my head? Uchiha's don't apologize and they don't get touchy feely.

He probably would have fallen over when I touched his cheek, would it not hurt to much if he did. I kept my hand on his cheek as he kept eyeing me suspiciously. I sighed. 'Well better get this over with.' I thought. I leaned up and kissed him lightly as he pulled back slightly and yelped in pain.

I stayed silent and kept my lips against his for a moment longer. He looked terrified to say the least. "Itachi, What was that?" He asked giving me a puzzled look. "A kiss Kisame." I said matter of factly. "Yeah I know, but why?" He asked looking like he'd like to jump up and run away as fast as possible.

Thank god for his broken ribs. He might have done just that. I sighed and looked him in the eye and without even faltering I said. "I love you Kisame." This time he did jump up and then he sat right back down, rather hard to if I might add.

If he weren't blue I would say that he was as white as a ghost. But at this moment it was more of an ashy grey. I sat and wathced as he took in what I had said. He looked comical and I would have rolled on the ground at the way he was taking this if I weren't Itachi Uchiha. But I am so I sat and stared patiently.

"I....I love you too, Itachi." He said. There, that's what I had been waiting for. He leaned down as I leaned in, knowing that he was trying to keep from gasping in pain and we kissed. Solidly, passionately, without hesitation. It was the best feeling I'd ever had and Kisame must have known it too.

"You think that a kiss feels good. Wait until we have sex." He said smugly. I looked directly at him and glared. He chuckled softly. "Oh come on Itachi. If you can come out here against orders and kiss me and tell me that you love me then I think sex would be a piece of cake."

"Your only saying that because your not going to be the uke." I hissed. He smiled and I wanted to turn him into sushi. He reached out and pulled me onto his lap. I was now straddling his hips. He leaned in and kissed me again softly then slipped his tongue into my mouth for the second time tonight. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he played with my hair.

I couldn't control what happened next as a moan slipped from my mouth. I pulled back slowly as I tried to control my blush. He ran his hands up and down my back as I pulled at his blue locks. He grabbed my hips and ground our groins together causing both of us to moan. I looked at him as he smiled at me. "Still don't want sex?" He asked.

I threw my pride out the window and lay my head on Kisame's shoulder. "I can't wait, I said." As I looked out into the dark, the only thought crossing my mind was 'I don't know what I would do if I lost you.' As Kisame kissed my neck causing sparks to ignite. How soon can we get home?


End file.
